1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting a conference apparatus and to a conferencing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fusion of data communication and voice communication proceeds, techniques for providing multimedia services such as voice and video, as in the manner of VoIP (Voice over IP), etc., continue to become widespread. Services which apply these techniques to carry out conferencing among a plurality of remote bases have been provided.
Conventionally, a conference network is constructed and a conference held by having a user prepare an MCU (Multipoint Control Unit) for relaying data from a plurality of bases and connect the MCU to a conferencing apparatuses at the plurality of bases, or by having an ASP (Application Service Provider) connect conferencing apparatuses at a plurality of bases to a Web conferencing service that provides services.
In cases where an MCU or Web conferencing service, etc., is not used, a conference network is constructed and a conference held by connecting conferencing apparatuses at a plurality of bases in the form of a mesh.
A conferencing apparatus at a base cannot participate in a conference network unless it is aware of connection information concerning the destination of a connection. However, US Patent Disclosure 2007/036157 discloses a technique whereby a communication device different from a conferencing apparatus, such as a cellular phone, is used to exchange information with the destination of a connection. The method disclosed in US Patent Disclosure 2007/036157 is premised on use of an MCU or Web conferencing service and does not take into consideration the connecting of multiple bases in the form of a mesh without using an MCU or Web conferencing service.
In a case where an MCU or Web conferencing service is used, the number of times a user uses a cellular phone to exchange information for establishing a connection to a device is n times with respect to n bases. However, in a case where the conferencing apparatuses at respective bases are connected in the form of a mesh, the number of times information is exchanged is n×(n−1)÷2 times. A problem which arises is that the number of information exchanges increases as the number of bases increase.
As a consequence, owing to an increase in number of information-exchange operations performed by a user, there is increased likelihood of human error and there is the danger that it will not be possible to construct the conference network and hold the conference.
Furthermore, in a case where an MCU or Web conferencing service is used, the roles of a server and client are decided, as in the manner of a connection between the MCU and conferencing apparatus and a connection between the Web conferencing service and conferencing apparatus, and a node at which connection processing is started can be decided after the exchange of connection information.
However, in a case where a mesh connection is performed without utilizing an MCU or Web conferencing service, conferencing apparatuses having the some roles are connected. As a result, although it is necessary to start connection processing from some conferencing apparatus after an exchange or connection information, a problem which arises is that which conferencing apparatus is to start processing cannot be decided.